Alas rotas
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Traducción de Broken wings de RK Otaku. Puede aquel de alas rotas volver a volar? Murakami POV


**Título:** Alas Rotas

**Autor:** RK Otaku

**Versión en castellano:** Tomoyo Amamiya & Vicky Yun Kamiya

**Género:** Drama

**Calificación:** K + (apto para mayores de 9 años)

**Resumen:** Puede aquel con alas rotas aprender a volar? Punto de vista de Murakami. One short.

**Disclaimer:** Hungry Heart Wild Striker le pertenece por completo a Yoichi Takahashi. No recibo ningún beneficio monetario por escribir fics.

_**ALAS ROTAS (BROKEN WINGS)**_

Los peces cruzaban a través del arrollo, el sol resplandecía en sus brillantes lomos, cegando sus ojos por un segundo infinitesimal. Suspiró y sumergió la caña de pescar en el agua arremolinada una vez más, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer en su anterior ensueño.

Los gritos de los muchachos se filtraban en el arrullo que rodeaba sus sentidos, ya que practicaban cerca de allí. El áspero rozar de los botines con picos raspando el suelo duro, el roce gentil del pasto cuando las piernas se enredaban juntas en este en feroz batalla - que hacia tiempo había guardado en su conciencia.

Aun a través del calor de sol vespertino, pudo sentir los ojos de Mori aún sobre él. Su mirada de desaprobación parecía quemar agujeros en el dorso de su saco. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa: "Y yo que pensaba que solamente Kanou recurría a semejantes tácticas". Insistiendo en que miraba el juego de los muchachos. Aconsejándolos en las intrincancias del juego. Convirtiéndolos en jugadores de fútbol de los cuales la escuela pudiera enorgullecerse.

Pero no le importaba.

La herida se había encargado de ello.

El nunca poder sentir el correr del viento en su cara mientras pasa a los defensores. Nunca escuchar el clamor de la multitud en sus oídos, su corazón martillando con el triunfo del éxito después de una conquista. Nunca sería capaz de pasear tranquilamente a través de los casilleros con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sus compañeros de equipo hacían bromas groseras a sus expensas.

Nunca más.

Las interminables conferencias de prensa, las apariciones públicas, la fama, los fans, las chicas gritando... Las largas sesiones de karaoke dónde todos sus compañeros de equipo terminaban borrachos con alarmante regularidad y cantando canciones de marineros hasta que el dueño los lanzaba a la calle. Le eran tan atractivamente familiares, y tan fuera de su alcance.

Los extrañaba. Sus dedos apretaban la caña de pescar, sus nudillos tomaron un tono blancuzco. ¡Maldita sea! Los extrañaba y no le avergonzaba admitirlo. Mentalmente, sonrío con amargura. "Nunca pensé que me volvería tan sentimental como un anciano con una jarra de sake".

Pero esto era aún la verdad. Renunciaría a todo por estar allí, por vivir aquella vida una vez más. Volver al tiempo cuando saludaba el día antes que el sol saliese, solo sentado en su cama y anticipando un nuevo desafío. Reviviendo la emoción que lo recorría hasta que finalmente, trágicamente, sus sueños fueron destrozados, tan fácilmente como el delicado quebrarse de un vidrio.

Era como un pájaro lisiado, privado de sus alas, golpeando los confines del mundo, rogando por que lo dejen salir.

¿Podría volar otra vez¿Podría aquel con alas rotas surcar el interminable cielo?

Entonces repentinamente:

"Ey, Kanou. ¡Deja de quedarte allí como un espantapájaros y hazlo, hombre!"

A veces, la comprensión viene después de días de profundo pensar, como el inevitable sol amaneciendo sobre un fresco día. A veces golpea tan repentinamente como una lluvia de verano, dejándonos asombrados por su simple ingenuidad. Pero a veces, solo a veces, pasa velozmente por nuestra mente en un momento predestinado, hasta que nos damos cuenta de que siempre lo hemos sabido.

Fue entonces que el entrenador Murakami entendió que en las alas de los sueños de los jóvenes, sus esperanzas y deseos, podría volar nuevamente.

OWARI (Fin)

**Este fic fue terminado de traducir en: Junio del 2006**

**_Notas del autor:_** _Mi primer pensamiento cuando comencé a escribir este fic, fue "¡Hombre, es realmente difícil meterse en la cabeza de Murakami!". Supongo que ha de ser difícil dirigir muchachos jóvenes cuando se interrumpió tu carrera prematuramente debido a una herida agravada en el pie. El concepto me atrajo mucho porque pienso que él es uno de los personajes más complejos en el anime. Mi primera impresión de él como un viejo solterón se desvaneció gradualmente desde el tiempo en que en ocasiones comenzó a dejar su manera de ser blando para ofrecerle consejos al "trío narcisista"._

_Cualquier comentario / crítica serán altamente apreciados._

_RK Otaku_

**_Notas de la traducción:_** _Bueno, en un intento de impulsar la difusión de la serie Hungry Heart en el idioma de Cervantes, decidí comenzar yo misma la traducción de algunos trabajos en inglés. Realmente elegí este, porque aunque sea corto, está muy bien narrado, aunque no lleva más de dos páginas. Espero haberle sido fiel al espíritu del fic. Gracias a Tomoyo por haber colaborado con el chequeo de la traducción y a RK Otaku que amablemente nos dio su autorización para ello._

_Cualquier comentario o duda déjenlos en los espacios habilitados para ello o a _

_Vicky Yun_


End file.
